Time-Turning Nonsense and the Philosopher's Stone
by BerserkLittleCook
Summary: [One-Shot] Powód, dla którego pozbyłem się Syriusza.


_If you're reading it, Jo, know that your series would be better off without a deus ex machina time-travel at the end of book three._

* * *

\- Troll! Jest w lochach! - wydzierał się Quirrell, wbiegając do Wielkiej Sali. - Troll jest w lochach! To chyba źle… - z tymi słowy zemdlał.

Wielka Sala eksplodowała w kompletny chaos krzyczących, panikujących, biegających na wszystkie strony uczniów. Nauczyciele nie zdołali doprowadzić swoich podopiecznych do porządku, dopóki nie interweniował dyrektor.

\- CISZA! - nakazał donośnym głosem. Powstał ze złotego tronu i krótkim gestem dłoni zatrzasnął drzwi Sali. - Zapewniam was, że w obrębie tej sali nic wam nie grozi. Członkowie ciała pedagogicznego zajmą się tą sprawą, wy zaś możecie kontynuować ucztę. - podniosły się krzyki protestujących uczniów, jednak szybko je ukrócił. - Niebezpieczeństwo wkrótce zostanie zażegnane i nie stracicie przy tym żadnego ze swoich ukochanych nauczycieli. - tutaj zwrócił się do Snape'a. - Idź do południowego skrzydła lochów i posprzątaj bałagan, jaki tam znajdziesz. Może część z tego przyda się do eliksirów.

Severus jedynie skinął głową i bez słowa opuścił Salę. Wszyscy zebrani wpatrywali się w Dumbledore'a, który powrócił do ucztowania z nieco większym niż zwykle zaangażowaniem.

Profesor McGonagall nie umiała ukryć wzburzenia. - Ależ dyrektorze! Nie możemy wysłać profesora Snape'a, żeby sam zmierzył się z tą bestią!

\- Zapewniam cię, droga Minervo, że wcale tego od niego nie oczekuję. Już jakiś czas temu zszedłem do lochów i zabiłem trolla. W końcu jestem tu dyrektorem, taka spoczywa na mnie odpowiedzialność.

Wicedyrektor była wyraźnie zszokowana. - Ale… jak to? Dopiero co Quirinus przyniósł nam tę wieść…

\- Ależ moja droga. - dyrektor uśmiechnął się figlarnie. - Jestem Albus Dumbledore. Czas jest po mojej stronie. - spojrzał ponad stołem na nieruchomą sylwetkę nauczyciela obrony. - A właśnie, czy ktoś mógłby zanieść go do skrzydła szpitalnego?

* * *

Harry przeszedł przez płomienie i znalazł się w ostatnim pomieszczeniu. W jego centrum stało ogromne lustro, a przed nim…

\- Profesor Dumbledore?!

\- Oh, Harry, jak miło, że wpadłeś. Właśnie prowadziłem rozmowę wychowawczą z Quirinusem.

Rzeczywiście, u stóp dyrektora leżał półprzytomny Quirrell, tuż obok swojej złamanej różdżki.

\- Jeszcze cię dopadnę, starcze! - wycharczał.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię. - odrzekł Albus, wiążąc profesora wyczarowanym łańcuchem.

\- Co pan tu robi? - wydukał skonfundowany Harry. - Podobno był pan w Ministerstwie.

\- Owszem, dostałem pilną sowę, jednak na miejscu okazało się, że nikt mnie nie wzywał. Rozpoznałem oszustwo i wróciłem do szkoły. I oczywiście cofnąłem się w czasie, żeby powstrzymać złodzieja, jakim okazał się profesor Quirrell. Przecież nie mogłem zostawić ci tego na głowie, prawda?

Harry już miał odpowiedzieć, choć pytanie było retoryczne, gdy do komnaty wpadła zdyszana profesor McGonagall.

\- Albusie! - wysapała. - Przybyłam najszybciej, jak mogłam.

Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wzywałem cię?

\- Powiedziałeś, żebym umieściła Weasleya i Granger w skrzydle szpitalnym i jak najszybciej tu przyszła. Mam ci pomóc uwięzić jakiegoś złego ducha.

Dumbledore wpatrywał się w nią przez parę sekund, po czym spytał tylko: - Masz to, o co prosiłem?

\- Tak, oczywiście. - przekazała mu kilka pokrytych runami przedmiotów, których Harry nie umiał nazwać. - O co chodzi z tym duchem?

\- Profesor Quirrell ostatnio zachowywał się dość nietypowo. - obrócił się do wymienionego. - Na przykład próbował ukraść Kamień i używał przeciw mnie bardzo zaawansowanej czarnej magii. Jeśli mnie przeczucie nie myli, nasz nauczyciel obrony kryje więcej niż chciałby przyznać.

\- Jak to nauczyciel obrony. - skwitowała McGonagall, podnosząc wzrok ku sklepieniu, jakby zastanawiając się, na czym ten świat stoi. - No to zaczynajmy.

* * *

Później, gdy widmo Voldemorta zostało już bezpiecznie zapieczętowane w formie gumowej kaczki, Harry zadał w końcu pytanie, które cisnęło mu się na usta.

\- Skąd pan wiedział, że profesor Quirrell był opętany przez Voldemorta?

Dyrektor obdarzył go poważnym, pozbawionym zwyczajowego błysku w oku spojrzeniem.

\- Nie wiedziałem. Szedłem tylko za wskazówkami, które tak wygodnie zostały mi podsunięte.

Harry zmierzwił sobie włosy (o ile można mówić o zmierzwieniu tak nieokrzesanej czupryny).

\- W takim razie kto je zostawił?

\- Ja.

Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Widzisz drogi chłopcze, wcześniej nie wiedziałem, że Voldemort jest w zamku. Ale teraz już wiem, że był. Właśnie to potwierdziliśmy. Więc teraz mogę cofnąć się w czasie i zostawić sobie samemu te wskazówki, za którymi podążałem, żeby odkryć tę informację, którą teraz chcę przekazać sobie samemu z przeszłości.

Harry osłupiał. Mógł tylko patrzeć na profesora oczami pełnymi niezrozumienia.

\- Chcesz iść ze mną?

\- Tak!

Albus uśmiechnął się.

* * *

Kilka godzin wcześniej:

\- Minervo, zabierz stosowne narzędzia z mojego gabinetu i jak najszybciej udaj się do komnaty z Kamieniem. Będziemy więzić złego ducha.

McGonagall spojrzała spode łba na swojego przełożonego, znowu przekazującego jej absurdalne polecenia takim tonem, jakby pytał o pogodę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz mieszać pana Pottera w tę aktywność?

\- Nie, pani profesor. - wtrącił Harry nerwowo. - Przyszedłem pani powiedzieć, że Ron i Hermiona są w korytarzu na trzecim piętrze…

\- W _zakazanym_ korytarzu?! - przerwała mu.

\- Tak i są ranni! Trzeba ich przenieść do skrzydła szpitalnego, szybko!

\- Tak zrób, Minervo. - odezwał się Albus. - A potem czym prędzej do mnie dołącz. Będę na ciebie czekał przed lustrem.

* * *

Hermiona odprowadziła Harry'ego wzrokiem, gdy przechodził przez płomienie do następnej komnaty. Bezgłośnie życzyła mu powodzenia i przytrzymała kciuki. Miała nadzieję, że sobie poradzi. Wierzyła w jego zdolności, ale za ostatnią przeszkodą czekał na niego Snape, najbardziej oślizgły Ślizgon, jaki został nauczycielem. A Hermiona czuła respekt do pozycji nauczyciela.

Nie mając innego wyjścia, odwróciła się i podeszła do płomieni po swojej stronie. Wypiła zawartość fiolki i przeszła przez płomienie. Moment zwątpienia ("Co jeśli się pomyliłam? Zagadka nie wydawała się trudna, ale może coś przeoczyłam?") ustąpił uldze, gdy dziewczyna wynurzyła się po drugiej stronie, wciąż oślepiona blaskiem płomieni, ale poza tym nietknięta.

Nagle coś ją złapało w pasie i pociągnęło wgłąb pomieszczenia. Rozpoznała znajomy zapach i odwzajemniła uścisk.

\- Harry!

\- Hermiona. Szybko, chodź, musimy pomóc McGonagall.

\- Profesor McGonagall tu jest? Harry, co się dzieje, przed chwilą byłeś tam a teraz jesteś tutaj?

\- Nie ma czasu, później ci wytłumaczę, chodź do Rona.

* * *

Późnym wieczorem, gdy Dumbledore udał się do Ministerstwa z uwięzionym Voldemortem, McGonagall pisała kolejny raport o tym, jak nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią zwrócił się przeciw szkole, używając tejże właśnie magii, trójka Gryfonów przesiadywała w skrzydle szpitalnym, za niechętną zgodą Madame Pomfrey. Poskładała Rona do kupy już parę godzin wcześniej, ale uparła się, by został przynajmniej do następnego ranka. Także sama była sobie winna, gdy pozostała dwójka oświadczyła, że zostaną razem z nim. Wszelkie próby wypędzenia uczniów spełzły na niczym, co zszokowało ich równie mocno jak ją. Harry podejrzewał, że miało to związek z ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Ocalenie Kamienia Filozoficznego przed opętanym nauczycielem zmienia perspektywę. (Tak naprawdę tego nie zrobili, ale podjęli się skrajnie niebezpiecznego zadania i wszystko skończyło się dobrze, więc tak jakby się liczy.)

Właśnie siedział między przyjaciółmi na szpitalnym łóżku tak szerokim, że zmieścili się w trójkę. Próbował im wytłumaczyć, co tak naprawdę się stało, ale trochę się plątał. Hermiona postanowiła to rozrysować na osi czasu z pętlekami i zdawała się z siebie dumna, jednak Harry'emu coś nie pasowało. Może to dlatego, że czas wyglądał inaczej na żywo niż na obrazku, a może chłopakowi zwyczajnie brakło wyobraźni. Jego rudy przyjaciel tylko gapił się na schemat, podjadając fasolki Bertiego Botta, przemycone pod peleryną niewidką.

\- Ach, ten Dumbledore. - odezwał się w końcu. - Ten to potrafi ocalić sytuację i to w pięknym stylu.

Hermiona rzuciła mu oburzone spojrzenie. Od dłuższej chwili próbowała wyjaśnić kwestię zmieniania czasu, a on nie miał choć tyle przyzwoitości, by udawać, że słuchał.

\- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?

\- A co jeszcze byś chciała?

\- Jakiś pomysł, jak działają zmieniacze czasu!

\- Przecież wiemy, jak działają. Dzięki magii.

\- Ughhh!

\- Przestańcie. - wtrącił się Harry. - Ron ma rację, to nieważne, jak dokładnie działają. Jeden ma Dumbledore i to się liczy.

\- To przecież jasne, że jeśli da się cofać w czasie, to taki gość jak Dumbledore to umie! - oznajmił Ron, wdzięczny za poparcie.

\- Ty też miałaś rację, Hermiono. Gdy powiedziałaś, że póki Dumbledore tu będzie, nic mi nie grozi. - oparł głowę o ramę łóżka i westchnął z ulgą. - O tak, nic nam już nie zagrozi. Jakby mogło, skoro magia pozwala nawet cofać się w czasie?

* * *

 **Przypis autora:** I właśnie dlatego, drodzy czytelnicy, zmieniacze czasu nie istnieją w HP&DS _._


End file.
